


Playlist

by LoveKittens_Stash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Drug Dealing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Catra (She-Ra), My First Fanfic, POV Catra (She-Ra), Slang, Slow Burn, fanfic for fun, it gets smutty later, she has a cat tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKittens_Stash/pseuds/LoveKittens_Stash
Summary: Catra is stuck working as a dealer for her abusive adoptive mom's boss and druglord who goes by the codename HordakShe was used to keeping a low profile, selling dope and running from the cops with the occasional life threatening injuries.It would've been a normal life plan for herIf it wasn't for that damned football player...Catradora Druglord AU!!!





	1. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to post a fic to this site since i got this account so lemme know what you think!

           Catra woke up a fright. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead , her labored breathing filling the room, with just a soft ‘mrrpt’ to interrupt. A lithe chocolate brown cat, a bandage wrapped around his thin tail leapt onto the bed, rubbing against his owner’s arm to offer comfort. Catra looked down at her furred campanion and sighed. She gently lifted the feline and placed him in her lap.

           “Guess I worried you again, huh Nipster?” she whispered to him as she stroked her fingers along his spine. She was rewarded with loud rumbles and an arched back, placing a calm smile on her face. The dark brown haired woman turned to the window, groaning at the constant pitter patter against her window.

        _It’s still raining_ , she thought, hugging the cat that was resting in her lap. The cat replied with another mrrpt.

           “ Looks like you’re with me for another night,” She she muttered out as she slowly lay down on her pillows, her the cat still resting in her arms. Her eyes grew heavy, the constant purring easing her anxieties. Her breathing, once shallow and erratic, now slow and evenly paced.

          _I gotta be at the corner by three tomorrow_ , she pondered. Three… the football team would be practicing around then. She could possibly check out their new formations and tactics. Maybe she’d be there, she allowed her mind to indulge in the possibility, then pulled her companion closer. _Just one quick glance at her and that’s it. No daydreaming._ With the new resolve, her mind drifted off, and her body began to rest.

 

         The rumble of her phone and it’s constant glow woke her. She groaned softly and looked down into her arms. Her trusty companion, his tail curled over his nose as he calmly purred in his sleep. A small smile rested on her lips. He looked so much better than when his mom gave him to her. The memory flooded her mind- a calico tabby suckling a small chocolate kit while his siblings played roughly around him. He was the runt of the litter.

           _Just like me_ , Catra thought, gently scratching his head, being careful enough not to wake him. She slowly sat up, stretched her limbs, grunting with every pop along her back, and slid out of bed to walk towards the window. She placed her hand one the window pane and watched as a steady breeze blew against the tree branches. The window was cold to the touch. It’s probably cold today. She walked towards the direction of the bathroom, but stopped in her tracks at the sound of a startled _mrrpt_. She looked to her feline friend, reading his pleading expression.

           “Catnip. I’m going to bathe.” She said plainly. She was met with a defiant _mrrow_.

           “Well I can’t lick myself like you do!” Another _mrrow_ followed, this time a bit louder than before.

           “I’m going to bathe you clingy furball.” She continued her trek into the bathroom, grabbing the necessary toiletries as well as a change of clothes with her.

           

         She flicked on the light in the bathroom. She started up the hot water for her shower and placed her things on the accompanying sink, allowing the steam from the shower heat the room. She began to remove her tank top, showing off her slender build, her toned stomach littered with scars and old bruises of past escapades and repressed memories of when she angered her adoptive mother. She found herself tracing her finger along the line of a scar that went diagonally across her upper abdomen, the one that required stitches. She remembered that one- she was short just by a couple of bucks because she decided to take pity on a junkie. When she tried to explain herself, that bitch just took a knife and left an angry cut. If it wasn’t for Scorpia waiting on her outside of the bitch’s apartment to drive her to the emergency room, she probably would have bled out. That was just a couple months ago.

 _I could never please that woman_ , her glared at her scar through the reflection of the mirror. Her mismatched eyes met the ones glaring her down in the mirror, reflecting the bitterness she gave. A soft mew broke the staring match, causing her to face the source of the gentle noise. Her blue and yellow eyes met his mismatched eyes, and her gaze softened. She let a chuckle escape her lips.

          “What, you want a shower too?” Catnip lashed his tail and bared his teeth. Catra laughed.

           “I’m kidding! But,” she tapped the counter space between wall and the sink, “wanna guard my things for me til I get out?” another _mrrpt_ met her question before hopping onto the empty space, sitting upright while puffing out his chest and neatly wrapped his thin tail around his paws. She rewarded him with gentle scratches under his chin.

           “Thanks, bud,” she replied before stepping into the hot water. She breathed a sigh of relief as the heat of the water rushed against her skin. She categorized everything the day entailed for. It’s boring but it keeps the intrusive thoughts from doing their job. She listed things to do based on necessity. Cats and humans have a lot of things in common and one of them just so happens to be the need for food to live. She’ll need to go to the store for that, they ran out of eggs and cat food last night. Misty needs to be checked up on. That sassy calico may give her some lip but damn if she isn’t the sweetest thing ever. Plus she does need to hear how much better Catnip is doing. Shit, she also has to be at the corner at three. That means she should check in on the escape routes and see if anything new has been added. Damn, she thought she might have time to see the football team-

 _The football team.._ Her mind pondered. She thought about how exciting it was to watch them practice. How cool it was to see a perfected play they were practicing for weeks.

             _The football player…_ Her mind began to wander. Her blue-grey eyes filled with determination, that chiseled jaw of hers tightened around her mouth guard, seeing her charged straight for the goal. Her hair pulled into a ponytail, sweat glistening from her forehead, slowly tracing the side of her cheek a big grin plastered on her face.

 _Just one peek and then I’ll go straight for the corner! No daydreaming!_ , she settled with the logic voice in her mind. What harm could a peek do?

           Within forty-five minutes, she was dried and clean from her shower. She gave Catnip a kiss on the top of his head as a thank you and got dressed in her morning attire: a pair of black sweatpants, a faded band t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. She put on a pair of black socks and wandered out into the living room for her worn Converse sneakers. Catnip darted in front of her with an object lodged between his jaws. Catra lifted him up to inspect what he was holding. She furrowed her brow and pouted her lip when she realized he was holding her toothbrush. She walked into the kitchen and sat him on the counter, gently prying the toothbrush from between his jaws.

           “You could’ve said it nicer,” she retorted before walking off to the bathroom. She returned after ten minutes, remembering to grab her phone along the way. She sat on the couch to put on her sneakers, Catnip hopping from the counter to sit in front of her with a new object in his jaws- her wallet. He dropped the wallet in front of her and she responded with  plethora of head kisses and chin scritches, giving him many “good boys” before picking up her wallet and walking towards the door. She grabbed her keys from the hook next to the doorway and turned to Catnip.

           “Lock the door for me, ‘kay?” She asked before stepping outside. She closed the door behind her and waited a few minutes before hearing a click, then walked down the stairs.

           The air was a lot cooler than she thought it would be, but still refreshing nonetheless. She put her earbuds in and searched for a song. Feels by Pharrell began to play, and she began to hum the words.

_No nothing ever lasts forever no_

_One minute you're here and the next you're gone_

          She made it to the supermarket. Her mind cooked up the image of the football player as she walked inside, imagining her smiling at her like she just scored a goal. Her face began to heat up a bit, the tune of the song intensifying the mental montage. She walked down the dairy isle, the pile of carton of eggs sitting next to the cartons of milk.

 

_Do you mind if I steal a kiss_

_A little souvenir, can I steal it from you?_

The song started to get infectious, getting her to dance a bit to the beat. She picked up a carton of eggs and sauntered over to the pet aisle.

__  
  


_           To memorize the way you shock me _

_          The way you move it here _

          She made it into the aisle and did a little twirl in front of the cat food. She grabbed four cans and stacked it on the carton of eggs. She did a small shimmy while humming the words.

_          Don’t be afraid to catch feels _

_         Ride drop top and chase thrills _

        She tried to do a moonwalk, but her sneakers friction was a little too much and left her stumbling into someone and dropping the carton of eggs and cans of cat food. The eggs broke due to the force and the cans of cat food rolled everywhere. She turned around, flustered and ready to blame someone for her mistake but her words were caught in her throat. The person she stumbled into had black joggers on, a crop top hoodie that showed off their toned stomach, and had the very same chiseled jawline, pretty blue eyes, cute blonde ponytail, and those thick brown eyebrows that were now furrowed to aid in her concerned expression.

__

_          I know you ain’t afraid to pop pills _

__

        She found herself lost for words, her mouth kept opening and closing but not a sound came out.

 

_          Baby I know you ain’t scared to catch feels _

         “I...I..” she started to say, her cheeks burning red.

         “Are you alright?” the woman asked, filled with concern.

_          Feels with me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post a second chapter if i have the time to and if it goes well sometime this month but I wanna do this fic not just for recreational purposes but to see if I can improve as a writer
> 
> so please do lemme know if you like of no!


	2. Lucky Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs

    Catra fumbled over her words. She wasn’t supposed to be here, why is she in this supermarket? Did she live nearby? What made her choose this specific market?

    “Hello? Miss?” the football player called out to her. It was enough to snap her out of her thoughts.

“U-uh.. y..yeah..” she managed to sputter out. The football player reached her hand out to help Catra up. Catra graciously grabbed her wrist and managed to push herself up with little to no effort due to the football player’s strength. She brushed off her hoodie and looked down at the broken eggs in an attempt to avoid eye contact and to hide the blushing red on her cheeks.

“I’m really sorry about the eggs,” the football player apologized. Catra wanted to say something but was cut off. “How bout I get you another carton? It’s on me.”

Catra plucked up the courage to look at her again. “ N-no it’s fine! It was my fault, I can just grab another one.” She mentally patted herself on the back for being able to say that without hesitation.

But the football player was already on her way to the dairy section. Catra quickly turned around and grabbed the cans of cat food that fell, her mind racing a mile a minute.

 _Get the cans and bolt to the register dummy,_ her sense of flight screamed at her.

 _No, wait for her, grab the eggs, and say thanks, but you pay for it,_ her pride commanded. Her sense of fight nodded in agreement.

When she picked up the last can, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see the football player. She was holding a new carton of eggs, a gentle smile on her face. Catra felt her face heating up a bit. Her sense of fight and Pride were telling her to grab the carton of eggs. Her sense of flight yelled at her to walk to the next aisle to cool off. But she only managed to respond to her sense of freeze, staring at the eggs. The football player’s brows furrowed, her eyes trying to read Catra’s expression.

“You okay?” she asked softly. It was enough to snap Catra back into reality.

“O-oh.. yeah!” She finally responded. She managed to give a nervous smile, “Y-y’know, you really don’t have to do this.”  
    The football player gave a reassuring smile. “ I don’t mind! Besides, it’s the least I could do since your other one took a tumble.”

“T-then...” Catra was trying to formulate a sentence, or at least say something resembling gratitude. “Then let me buy something for you!” Another mental pat on the back for that one. The football player’s smile turned into a smirk, an eyebrow raised. Catra’s heart thudded at the sight of her expression.

“You wanna buy me something?”the football player asked as if she had heard a tall tale. Catra tried to regain her composure and shrugged.  
    “I mean, you’re getting something for me. Why can’t I return the gesture?” she responded cooly. She was mentally coaching herself to not blow what little composure she managed to scrounge up. The football player looked down and bit her bottom lip, then looked up to Catra.

“So… you’ll buy anything I want?” she asked. Catra was worried about where this line of questioning will go.

“Any _one_ thing yes,” she replied. The football player had a smile plastered on her face again.

“Could you buy me fruit snacks?” the football player asked, a slight hint of excitement in her voice. Catra let out a small giggle.

“If that’s your ‘something’ then sure,” she replied with a small smile. The football player’s smile grew grew a bit wider.

“Meet you at the register? I can hold on to the eggs for you till you’re done,” She said, changing her handling position on the carton. Catra’s eyes stared hard at the carton, wishing that she would’ve listened to her pride.

“B-but how will I know where you are? Or what register you’re in?” She asked. Maybe she’ll get her eggs back and make a beeline for the register, make her purchases and bail.

“We’ll call out each other’s names in the store,” The football player replied. Catra blinked as if she just heard a dumb question.

 _Alright that’s a great plan if I knew your fuckin’ name,_ her sarcasm spat out.

“Right, you don’t know my name,” the football player spoke sheepishly. She reached out an open hand towards Catra. Her smile never left her face.

“My name’s Adora,” she said.

“Adora…. That’s a cute name” Catra replied a little too loudly. Catra looked away from her, blushing. Adora’s cheeks became a very light pink.

“Thanks!” Adora answered, “How bout you?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name?” Adora asked. Catra tentatively clasped her hand in Adora’s.

“C..Catra..” She answered, “My name is Catra.”

“Catra?” Adora replied, letting the name settle in her mind “ Heh, I like it! It suits you pretty well!”

“Thanks,” Catra replied awkwardly. She continued to avert her gaze, opting to look towards the pet food, flinching a bit when  she heard an amazed ‘whoa’ escape Adora’s lips. She managed to make eye contact with her, a confused expression on her face.

“Your eyes…” Adora said quietly. Catra looked away again.

“Y-yeah, what about ‘em?” Catra asked, looking at the ground.

“They’re so cool,” Adora quietly replied. She unknowingly pulled Catra closer, causing the girl’s face to heat up, “and pretty…”

Catra’s face began to burn. Not only is the football player, nicely named Adora, in this same supermarket throwing her off her edge and making her feel like a high school dweeb, she’s here buying her breakfast, saying she likes her name, and calling her eyes pretty. She tried to flex her hands to help her distract herself, but realized that she was still holding adora’s hand. The failed action helped Adora come to the same realization, her eyes flickered to their hands.

“O-oh .. uh…” she whispered. She let go of Catra’s hand, fast enough to respect the overstepped boundary, but slow enough to trace her fingers along Catra’s own. “S-sorry,” she apologized, her cheeks now a more pronounced pink. Catra’s heart kept thudding in her chest. Her fingers tingled where Adora’s had left a trace.

“I-I’ll go grab those fruit snacks,” Catra spoke briskly. Adora nodded in response, fiddling with her fingers. Catra nodded, then walked into the next aisle. Her body started to loosen up more, the breath she didn’t know she was holding finally released. Her mind started to race again, trying to make sense of the situation that transpired.

She thinks your eyes are cool, her pride spoke up, making her confidence shoot up a bit.

Yeah, but now you gotta buy her fruit snacks AND meet her at the register!  Her sense of flight shot out. She looked at the shelves, anxiously searching for those damned fruit snacks. She saw them sitting right next to her second favorite snack, cheese cracker sandwiches. She debated if she should grab them along with the fruit snacks, her pride telling her she earned those friggin cheese cracker sandwiches while her flight told her it would only slow her down .

Catra awkwardly walked out of the aisle, balancing the box of fruit snacks, the box of cheese cracker sandwiches and the cans of cat food. She heard a chuckle, and a loud clack, coming from her left side. She looked to see Adora, a smile on her face.

“Having some trouble?” she asked. Catra grunted.

“Mind kicking that basket over here?” she strained a bit. Adora gently nudged the basket over to Catra, to which she replied with a grateful nod. She dropped her groceries into the basket and stretched, popping noise coming from her body.

“You all set?” Adora asked, her eyes trying to reach Catra’s. Catra nodded quickly, her eyes trained on the basket. She reached down to grab the handles, inspecting the contents in the basket further.

_Gatorade? Well duh she's an athlete. Of course she'd get Gatorade! Hot pockets? Doesn't have enough time to make food or someone else cooks.. that or she likes low tier calzones. Let's see what else we have here-_

“Catra?” Adora called out. Catra lifted her head up quickly.

“Yeah? “ she replied. Damn, was she too obvious?

“If it's too heavy for you, I can carry it,” Adora offered with a smile. Catra gave an awkward smile.

“N-no! It's fine! I just... got distracted is all,” she quickly replied. She lifted the basket by the handles and walked towards the football player. “now let's find an empty register,” she muttered.

“Oh! I saw one on my over here!” Adora spoke excitedly. She grabbed Catra by the wrist, causing her to jump a bit. “Follow me!”

 _She's...pretty touchy..._ Catra thought nervously. _Maybe she's just really giddy. Or just easily excited. Kinda like a puppy…_

Just as Adora promised, they approached an empty aisle, a cashier looking overwhelmingly exhausted quickly straightened himself up as soon as he made eye contact with Catra. Catra shrugged and stepped in front of Adora with the basket in hand.

“I'll get all my stuff out of the way first,” Catra offered. Adora nodded and began handing her the items she grabbed, starting with the cans of cat food. The cashier quickly rang the items up, anxiously waiting for Catra to pay. She couldn't figure out why, but for some reason the cashier wouldn't make eye contact with her. She tried to get a good look at him, but was interrupted by Adora clearing her throat a bit. Catra flinched at the noise and whispered “sorry “. She reached into her pocket for her wallet,  looking down at her sweater.

“How much?” She asked.

“F-fifteen eighty-five,” the cashier managed to get out. Catra opened her wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, eyeing the cashier, then slowly handed him the bill. The cashier looked at the bill and took it quietly, placing it in the cash register, gathering her change, making sure not to make eye contact with Catra whatsoever. Catra started to fidget with her earbuds, but stopped once adora began to speak up.

“So...you like to dance?” Adora asked her. Catra blushed a bit and looked toward the floor. Adora continued on, “ I just wanted to ask if you were interested in some songs.”

Catra casted a glance at her, “I'm interested.”

Adora smiled and reached into her pocket to grab her phone, “You have Spotify?”

Catra smiled back at her. “Yeah. Why?”

Adora tapped on her phone a couple of times, then handed Catra her phone. Catra saw the Notes app open and on a new page, the cursor blinking, waiting for her to type.

“Write your username. I can send you some songs!” Adora smiled warmly at her, causing her to feel a bit more at ease about her accident earlier. She quickly typed out her username and handed the phone back to her, looking at the candy bars and fiddling with her headphone wire.

 _At least..._ , she began to think to herself, finally receiving her change and grabbing her bags to move aside for Adora. She watched her smile at the cashier as he rang her up. _At least I can make her smile… so it's not too bad right?_

 

The girls made their way out of the store, discussing the differences between a perfectly baked calzone and a half assed frozen excuse called a hot pocket. Adora, wiping the tears from her eyes, couldn't stop giggling at Catra's strong disgust for Hot Pockets, and Catra started to feel more comfortable with Adora.

“I'm just saying, if you're really that desperate for a calzone, why waste money on a sad version when you can buy the real thing?” Catra couldn't help but smile at Adora and her uncontrollable giggling. When Adora finally caught her breath, her smile began to fade. Catra spotted the change in her expression and wanted to ask what was wrong. Adora beat her to the punch.

“I gotta turn on this corner to finish my run,” Adora said with a small smile. Catra replied with a soft “oh”. Adora reached into one  of her bags and handed Catra the carton of eggs. Catra held them in the crook of her arm and grabbed the box of fruit snacks to give to the football player. She then placed the eggs in the bag. Adora pulled out her phone one more time, tapped on it a bit, and handed it to Catra again. This time, Catra was greeted to the phone app.

“Hard to text you without your number, right?” Adora smirked. Catra blushed and a smile worked its way onto her face. She quickly typed in her phone number, then handed the phone back to Adora. Adora tapped her phone a couple more times and slid the phone back into her pocket. “Also, if you really want to listen to a song that can make you dance, I'd go with Lucky Strike by Troye Sivan. He's a hell of a listen.” and with that, the street light changed, and Adora jogged across the street, waving goodbye to a blushing Catra, before she turned to her right and jogged away. Catra paused, then took her phone out of her pocket. She went to her online music app and searched the song Adora mentioned to her. She placed her earbuds in and played the song

 _Oh, I want to know just how to love you_  
_The jewel of California_

_Oh, I want to skip stones on your skin, boy_

_And drown me in your water_

Catra felt another smile tugging at her lips as the song continued to play. She put her phone back in her pocket and turned towards the direction to her apartment.

_And my boy like a queen_

_Unlike one you've ever seen_

_He knows how to love me bette_ r

 

She crossed the street, the song slowly consuming her as she walked home.

_A hit of dopamine, higher than I've ever been_

_He knows how to love me better_

Images of Adora danced into her mind, her laughter and her smile lingered. Catra felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

_'Cause you're safe like spring time_

_Short days, long nights, boy_

_Tell me all the ways to love you_

_'Cause you taste like Lucky Strikes_

_You drag, I light, boy_

_Tell me all the ways to love you_

_Tell me all the ways to love you_

_Tell me all the ways to love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two ! I have how these chapters will go planned out in my head and im super excited to work on chapter three :>  
> It may take a bit since I'm nearing finals  
> Lemme know what you guys think!!


	3. Better

             “You doin’ okay, Wildcat?” a tall, muscular woman asked, her voice conveying her confused expression.  She had a scar splitting the base of her jawline on the left side of her cheek, her attire consisting of a grey t shirt, a maroon jacket with a dark brown scorpion on the back, black denim jeans and worn down white sneakers. “You've been fiddling with your phone since I got here.”

            “I'm fine, I'm fine,” the brown haired girl replied. She kept refreshing her messenger app, hoping for a new number to appear , only to see the same frustrating texts from her “mother”, telling her that she better get every single dollar from tonight.  She was ever so tempted to delete the message chain, block and delete her number, but she knew what would happen: Rogelio and Lonnie would drag her to the bitch's place, turn their backs to not watch her get her teeth kicked into her lower intestines by the old hag, and watch as the monster put her number back into her phone. She sighed angrily and picked at her eggs, while listening to Catnip hopping onto the counter, licking his maw from eating the cat food. He put a paw on Catra's wrist and purred, getting a side glance from her. Catra lifted her hand  and scratched under his chin.

         “I'm fine guys. Really, I am,” Catra replied, finally taking a bite from her eggs. She relaxed a bit, letting the texture and flavor of the eggs, lightly salted to her liking. She continued to eat the delicious yellow pile of sustenance, casting small glances at her phone. Scorpia made eye contact with Catnip before moving closer to the smaller woman.

              “Yeah see, I'd believe that, if you weren't checking your phone every five seconds, “ Scorpia replied, taking the chair next to Catra's in front of the counter. She gently nudged Catra's arm with her elbow, “What's on your mind, Wildcat? You seem jittery. “

               “Its nothing,” Catra replied coolly. Or at least, she attempted to before her voice cracked. Scorpia's brows furrowed.

                “You nervous about tonight?” She asked, “there's no drop, just us dealin’ y'know. We'll just hang out on the corner and-”

              “I'm not scared bout tonight dude.” Catra interrupted, irritation slowly seeping into her voice. She lowered her head to avoid eye contact with the woman, as if she was a child getting caught breaks a priceless object. Scorpia tilted her head. 

               "Then what's the big deal?" The larger woman asked. Catra's eyes stayed glued onto her phone as Catnip pawed at her finger gently. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

            "I... uh...met someone today…" Catra managed to sputter out, her face becoming more red than usual, "and I...kinda, sorta ...gave her my number.." Catra stared at her eggs with much more intensity than usual. She was unaware of the ever growing smile plastered on her friend's face. 

           "Atta girl, Catra! Gettin' back in the game!" Scorpia happily replied, giving the smaller girl a pat on the back. Catra gave her a sheepish smile in return, picking up her fork to play with her eggs. Her mind went into a daze, remembering her voice, her laugh, the way she'd smile at her-

            "Damn, you're lovestruck, aren't you?" Scorpia observed. Catra flinched, her cheeks going beet red.

            "I am not! I like, met her today,  how can I lovestruck, dummy?!" Catra shouted at her defensively. 

           "Well, I've been pining for a girl since I met her, so…" Scorpia replied coolly. Catra's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms.

            "That's because you have the loving heart of a puppy," she retorted. Catra went back to her phone, and saw she had a new message. She quickly typed in her passcode and scrolled down her header, her heart getting caught in her throat, only for it to drop past her chest and into her stomach. It was her stupid "mother", telling her that the time moved from 3 to 2. She angrily scrunched up her nose and hissed _maldita sea_ under her breath. She tossed her phone onto the counter and picked at her eggs, muttering swears that would make a sailor blush with embarrassment. Scorpia flinched and furrowed her brows.

          "Im guessin' Weaver had something to say? " Scorpia asked tentatively. Catra ran her fingers through her hair, sighing she leaned her head back.

           "We gotta be their by 2 instead of 3," She hissed. 

          "Why?" Scorpia replied. Catra picked up her phone to play a game so she can calm down.

           "Bitch is probably mad at me because I was a couple minutes late the last time we were running the block," she opened up SpinTree, the soothing sounds of the artificial birds tweeting away from her phone. She heard the larger woman shift uncomfortably in her chair and the guilt from her temper outburst set in. She slumped and tilted her head to face Scorpia, who was awkwardly staring at the counter and tapping her fingers, and poked out her bottom lip just a bit. 

             "Scorpia? "

             "Mm?"

             "...I'm sorry…"

      Scorpia looked at Catra and offered a small smile. "She has been a bit bitchy lately, " she replied. It was Catra's turn to smile. She gently nudged Scorpia's arm and went back to her phone, receiving a gentle pat on the shoulder by her taller friend. It wasn't the first time Catra's temper got the better of her, and it wasn't the first time Scorpia's reaction to it made her feel like shit for it, yet it still feels just as bad as when she lost it that first time: maybe she could've approached the woman better, or could have kept her hands to herself. Either way, Scorpia shouldn't have to see her knuckles bleed like that, and Catra shouldn't have to need her "mother's" help hushing things.

               "Should we head out?" Scorpia asked, a bounce in her voice. It made Catra's thoughts simmer. She looked at the counter to see Catnip greedily eyeing her eggs. 

                "Yeah, I lost my appetite anyway," she picked up her furred companion and cradled him, kissing his head many of times. Catnip purred, blinking slowly to return her affection. "You can eat the eggs Nipley, but there better not be a crumb left." She received  a soft 'mew' as a response, then placed him back onto the counter. She picked up her keys and walked to the door, causing Scorpia to quickly give Catnip a scratch under his chin and rise from her chair to leave with her. 

          "Later Catnip!" She shouted happily, squealing to Catra about how he gave her a slow blink as well (" that's a kiss in cat language, right?! " she sputtered) before closing and locking the door.

  


            Unlock. Tap. Tap. Lock. Unlock. Tap. Tap. Lock. Catra was chewing her lip, constantly checking for a new message from an unknown number as the hours kept rolling by. While she did get texts from unknown numbers, they were either spam numbers, or offering a deal from her phone plan. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed. It was 10 p.m.. Her day had been muddled with because "mommy dearest" wanted to move up when she had to work. She saw Misty at least. Apparently,  she was worried about Catra, seeing as how she kept grooming her and purring against her leg as she sat down. She wasn't able to check the spot thoroughly beforehand, so its a gamble if they get caught. She pulled out a stick of gum, opting to chew on it rather than her sore lip. _You should've ate the eggs, dipshit,_ she thought bitterly. 

                They were sitting in an alleyway. It split into three different directions, one of the  directions having a gate put there to prevent stray cats from running into the streets (a design flaw, in her humble opinion, since the gate was kinda dented with a hole for them to squeeze through). Scorpia was sitting on a crate a couple of feet away from the gate, with Lonnie sitting on a box right next to her. Catra was positioned at the opening of the alley, sitting on a crate, looking out for potential junkies, and cops. 

              Scorpia's words were fading in and out to her, but she was trained for this. She'd tune in to how much her "mother" thought about what failure she was ( _moms usually work in a drug cartel because they have no options, not because they want to suck the boss's dick, "mother"!,_  she'd shout in her head), she'd tune in only when it was necessary to hear about the next job. 

              Scorpia was talking to Lonnie about her work out. She didn't know why Lonnie needed to stay, and when she asked, Lonnie playfully shoved her and said she didn't feel like leaving. _Bullshit, you wanna talk to Scorpia, you thirst bucket,_ she thought as she looked at the two chattering. She saw how Lonnie would cast glances at Scorpia's hand, how she'd blush when the tall woman would smile warmly at her, how she'd ask Scorpia to tell her about her day. Catra scoffed. Lonnie was a lovestruck dummy and Scorpia was just too much of a bumbling airhead to see it.

           Apparently the scoff was a tad too loud, because both women turned to face her. 

            "What's the matter dickhead? You tired already?" Lonnie teased.

             "Shut the fuck up, punk," she spat back. She heard Lonnie stand and walk over to her.

             "Who you textin', " Lonnie asked, leaning over her shoulder to peer at her phone screen, "is it Laura? I remember you said you only fuck with her because she knows how to-"

               "It's not Laura, you nosey shit," Catra interrupted. Lonnie leaned closer.

                "Ooooooh, it's a new girl!" Lonnie shouted, "What's her name? Is it Cherlene?"

               "Lonnie, go sit the fuck down," Catra said, struggling to not smack her head. Scorpia giggled, causing Catra to shoot her a glare. Scorpia smiled back, only for her smile to drop from her face. Catra's eyes followed where she was looking, and understood completely. There was a squad car pulling onto the street corner, the driver looking at them with the intent of stopping and questioning them.

            Lonnie leaned into Catra's ear. "The 'Ops?" She whispered. Catra nodded slowly, not looking away from the car as multiple officers left the vehicle, walking toward them. Lonnie walked back to where she was sitting with Scorpia, Catra casting a side glance to see if she was looking at her to watch for the signal. Catra stood up slowly, and stretched her back, causing Scorpia to stand up.

                 "Hey missy! Can I speak to you for a moment? " was all the officer could say before Catra darted for the gate. Lonnie, apparently ( _and i guess thankfully,_ she thought) was already at the top of the gate, helping Scorpia get up there. When Catra leapt onto the gate, Scorpia was at the top grabbing her by the forearm and pulling her up. Lonnie hopped down from the gate, tucking and rolling as to not hurt herself in the process. Catra and Scorpia followed Lonnie's method and ran to catch up with her, while the police were in pursuit approaching the gate while shouting at them to 'stop' and 'freeze'. The three women banked left and bolted down to the end of the alley where they hit two routes, one a dead end with piles of garbage bags, and one that lead to the street.

                 "Street or dead end?" Lonnie gasped. Catra, eyes darting back and forth from both routes in a panic, was trying to catch her breath.

                  "Dead end," Catra finally replied, heading over the garbage bags. Scorpia followed suit, while Lonnie hissed something under her breath. They hid themselves among the bags so they wouldn't be seen, trying to slow down their breathing so they wouldn't be heard. Minutes after, Catra heard the jingling footsteps of the officers through the blood rushing in her ears. She watched as they cast a glance at their direction before running in the direction toward the street. They waited a bit, ensuring that they, in fact, lost the officers, before she spoke up.

                 "We lost 'em," Catra sighed.

                 "Not gonna lie, I thought you was gonna fuck us up when you said dead end," Lonnie said between breaths, "nice save though."

                "Yeah, " Catra replied. She pulled out her phone, in a vain attempt to see if she finally got the text, only to be met by her empty lock screen background of when kitten Catnip sleeping in one of her beanies. She let out a defeated sigh before looking at the other two, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice .

                 "The block's too hot right now. We gotta call it a night," she said, putting her phone away.

                "I'm seeing Weaver tomorrow. I can take the money in for you guys, " Scorpia finally spoke. Catra handed her the roll of money held together by a rubber band. It's not as thick as she would've liked, but its thick enough to make the bitch happy. Lonnie handed her roll of money to Scorpia as well, offering her a warm smile.

               "I'm heading home fam. I'm sweaty and I smell like a rotting banana, so a hot shower sounds really fuckin' nice right now," she gave Scorpia a hug, in which the taller woman happily returned, and gave Catra a handshake-hug, " text me when ya'll get home, I'll do the same. "

                "Bye Lonnie! " Scorpia happily shouted as Lonnie walked towards the way they ran in.

               "Later Lonnie, " Catra said quietly, looking at the ground. 

  
  


              There was nothing better from a night of disappointment than a hot shower, a big sweater and some loose fitting shorts while looking at the news and drinking an Angry Orchard hard cider and sitting on the  couch. Upon her return, Catnip refused to give her any affection due to her smell, so Catra made sure to bathe and put on some nighttime wear while throwing her other outfit in the wash. Now Catnip hopped onto the couch next to her to give her his attention. 

                 "Oh, so I have to smell like Tropicana and bubble gum for you to love me, huh?" She chuckled as she scratched under his chin. She picked up her phone and opened up the messages app again. She got the text from Lonnie, stating that she's home and she bathed, followed by a video of her dog Roxie, a German pitbull mix, happily wagging her tail and blocking the camera view as Lonnie sings her many praises. She replied with a selfie of her and Catnip sitting on the couch with her holding up her bottle of hard cider, the caption reading "home sweet home". She forwarded the photo to Scorpia, who sent her a photo of the TV show she was watching, her bunny slippers being in the photo as well. Catra backed out of the message chain and sighed looking at her phone. 

                 _She just took your number to humor you, dude,_ her thoughts started up again, _did you really think she was into you?_

               She took a sip from her bottle and linked her phone to her speaker. If there's any artist who knows how to soothe her heartache, it was Khalid. She picked a song by him, called Better, and waited for the song to load. As the song started playing, she took another sip, then leaned her head back, mouthing the lyrics.

_Love to see you shine in the night. like the diamond you are_

 

She looked down to see Catnip sleeping. She stroked his back gently, as he slowly turned to lay on his side, showing his stomach to Catra. 

_No one's got to know what we do, hit. me up when you're bored_

_'Cause I live down the street, so we meet when you need it, it's yours_

        A push notification sound briefly interrupted the tune,followed by her phone vibrating, showing her an unknown number. She unlocked it to read the message.  Her eyes widened when the message was her name followed up with a question mark. She replied back:

Me: Yeah? 

Me:Who's this?

 

Unknown: Its me!

Unknown: Adora! 

Unknown: the girl from the supermarket 

Unknown: this morning!

          

          Catra's heart thudded in her chest. She finally texted her! She has her number! She quickly saved the number, giving the contact name 'Adorka', then replied back,trying to play it cool.

 

Me: o shit

Me: Hey Adora 

 

Adorka: i am rlly srry for taking so long!!!

Adorka: i was working and doin hw  and stuff b got hungry 

Adorka: so i made a hot pocket and it made me think abt u

Adorka: then i was like "..frig!!"

               

                 Catra laughed, her body feeling lighter than usual. She had a lopsided smile glued to her face. 

 

Me: Im flattered that u think of me

Me: but the fact that Im associated with hot pockets hurts my feelings 

 

Adorka: well

Adorka: i ate all my fruitsnacks while I was doing hw

Adorka: so hot pockets .

Adorka: did u like ur eggs 

 

Me: yes

Me: and 2 answer ur follow up question 

Me: yes i did think of u 2 while I ate them

               She got a reply filled with hearts and  thumbs up emojis. 

 

Me: btw

Me: i rlly like that song

 

Adorka: aaa im glad!!

Adorka: i was listening to it while doing hw

Adorka: b i didn't get much done bc i was jammin to hard u kno?

 

           Catra was wrong earlier. There actually was something better than a hot shower, a big sweater and some loose fitting shorts while looking at the news and drinking an Angry Orchard hard cider and sitting on the couch. Texting Adora, that warm fuzzy feeling she gets from reading her texts. Finding out that she thinks about her. It was this. 

_All I hear is_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_Nothin' feels better_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_Nothin' feels better, no, no_

_We don't gotta hide_

_This is what you like, I admit_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for taking a long time! I was finishing up college and a whole lot of other stuffs was goin on haha
> 
> I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak (which im excited bc chapter 5 id a club scene aaa)
> 
> Lmk what you guys think!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to post a fic to this site since i got this accnt so lemme know what you think!


End file.
